


Inflorescência

by DonCoelho19



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-07
Updated: 2020-04-08
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:54:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23533390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DonCoelho19/pseuds/DonCoelho19
Summary: inflorescênciasubstantivo femininomorf.bot conjunto de flores ou qualquer sistema de ramificação que termine em flores, e que se caracteriza pela presença do pedúnculo.Eles eram como flores, um conjunto delas, com seus diferentes significados, belezas, cheiros, cores e espinhos.





	1. Amor perfeito

**Author's Note:**

> Amor-perfeito é uma flor que tem o significado de 'volte para mim' ou 'amor eterno'.

Não era a primeira vez que tinha aquele tipo de pensamentos. Não era a primeira vez que ficava mais no fundo da mesa do bar, vendo os amigos beber e rirem enquanto ele tragava um cigarro no fundo. Por sorte esse estado de introspecção só era alcançado depois de várias doses ingeridas por todos, só quando estavam bêbados demais e Tibério já tinha animado a noite de todos é que se tornava aquele jovem de alma casmurra, no canto mais escuro. Quem era aquela pessoa? Como ele conseguia se transformar naquilo?

Seus preocupados amigos - todos mais velhos do que ele e com um profundo histórico de preocupação crônica - não notavam tanto a forma com que agia. Notar ate que eles notavam, não eram burros, lhe conheciam bem, mas estavam bêbados o suficiente para não puxar assunto.

Yukio tinha lhe passado um cigarro e largado se no seu colo, provavelmente dormindo em seguida, já há algum tempo, o que lhe causou um vago sorriso. Joaquim tinha achado alguma moça bonita para perseguir e Chris dançava com o namorado na pista. Ryo sentado ao seu lado tomava um drink azul de cheiro cítrico que ele parecia estar gostando, já que aquela deveria ser a quinta dose do mesmo. E Tibério fumava seu cigarro lentamente observando os amigos e pensando o que seu namorado descreveria como "besteiras", mas que ele, no fundo, sabia que não era.

— No que você esta pensando? - Ryo perguntou, voltando os olhos muito verdes e os lábios molhados da bebida para ele.

Pensava que ele já estava bêbado o suficiente para não perguntar sobre estar calado, mas aparentemente a tolerância alcoólica dele era altíssima. Ou o moreno era daqueles bêbados perceptivos e falantes. Não saberia dizer por que não costumava vê-lo bêbado. Os anos tinham feito bem a todos eles,aquele estranho grupo de meninos de várias etnias, juntos desde a escola, aprontando o que não podiam e se apoiando o que podiam; eles tinham se transformado em adultos belíssimos.

Ryo tinha os longos e ondulados cabelos castanhos estavam presos num coque alto, deixando franjas na lateral do rosto, a pele branca e imaculada, o rosto anguloso e os olhos penetrantes. Sentia que em outra vida poderia ter se apaixonado pela forma com que os ombros e o sorriso dele eram largos. Mas não, se apaixonara por outro par de olhos verdes, que pertenciam a uma pessoa completamente diferente.

Fez um carinho nos fios da cabeça de Yukio deitada em seu colo antes de responder:

— Nada.

— Mentira - a voz rouca e arrastada de Yukio se fez ouvir, mas fora isso ele continuou inerte. Puxou os longos cabelos negros do amigo, em retaliação, que lhe beliscou a coxa em troca. Riu daquilo antes de voltar os olhos a Ryo.

— Nada de útil. – concertou a resposta, na espera que não insistissem muito.

—Você está tão quieto.

— Não posso mais ficar calado sem que tenha algum problema? - perguntou tentando fugir pela tangente, por mais que seu íntimo sentisse a necessidade de falar sobre o que lhe afligia.

— Ele esta se esquivando - o moreno no seu colo se remexeu, colocando os braços sobre os olhos, que provavelmente estavam fechados. – E sendo mal educado ainda por cima. Com quem será que ele aprendeu isso?

A pele morena ficava engraçada na luz vermelha da boate e as pernas se alongavam no estofado acoplado a parede onde eles se encostavam.

— Porque você não é um bom bêbado e dorme Yukio? - ouviu a risada dos irmãos para isso antes do mais velho dizer entre um suspiro estranhamente triste.

—Eu adoraria conseguir dormir por causa da bebida. - o tom de voz era tão arrastado e cansado que Tibério titubeou antes de responder, resolvendo ceder.

— Estou pensando em William. – começou e Ryo lhe ofereceu o sorriso bonito que conquistava todos os seres humanos antes de aquiescer, dando a atender que ele deveria continuar.

— Claro que você está pensando nele. Mas exatamente em que parte do relacionamento de vocês?  
Não saberia por onde começar a falar das suas incertezas, então, devagar começou o que ele acreditava que poderia dizer o que queria.

— Eu já não sou mais tão jovem sabe? Eu já tenho idade pra saber que as coisas não duram para sempre então eu, sei lá, fico pensando que eu possa muito bem ser só uma fase na vida dele e talvez esteja chegando ao fim.

— E como você chegou a esta conclusão? Vocês estão juntos a mais de cinco anos Ty – Ryo perguntou ao tomar mais um gole do drink, parecendo não lhe julgar, mas realmente interessado.

— Tempo não significa tanto assim – Yukio comentou, tirando as mãos dos olhos de um azul profundo que naquela luz pareciam negros como os cabelos. Os três ficaram calados momentaneamente depois da declaração que vinha carregada de experiência própria e dor.

— Não, não é. Mas são tantos anos de companheirismo e amor a olhos vistos Yukio, eu não sei se a fase do Ty chegou ao fim.

— Ás vezes eu penso dessa maneira, às vezes eu penso que ele cansou se mim e só continua comigo porque estamos juntos há tanto tempo. Só porque eu fui um dos primeiros amigos que ele fez depois que voltou do hospital, todo desorientado, só porque ele sabe que eu estou aqui por ele. Eu só queria que, sei lá, ele me olhasse nos meus olhos antes de ir embora em vez de me deixar nessa incerteza.

— Isso tudo não é ciúme dos amigos dele? Você só esta achando que ele prefere os amigos a você quando isso não é verdade? Vocês se mudaram para o mesmo prédio do James, eles devem estar passando mais tempo juntos e fazendo você ver coisas onde não tem. – mais um gole no drink interminável e os olhos verdes se voltaram para ele questionadores.

— E quem diz que William realmente não cansou e só esta temendo sair da zona de conforto? – Yukio levantou-se do seu colo, pedindo bebida à garçonete que praticamente se ofereceu para ele, mas sem receber nenhum resultado.

— Eu não sei, eu não sei, é nessas coisas que eu fico pensando. É só um ciúme tolo? É uma desconfiança justificada? Ele vai me deixar? Se ele me deixar, o que é que vai acontecer?

— Você vai sobreviver - o mais velho falou, recebendo a bebida e provavelmente outra cantada. Antes de tomar o primeiro gole prendeu os cabelos longos desleixadamente e olhou triste a bebida. Tibério não queria ficar triste daquela maneira, mesmo que soubesse que logo o amigo se recuperaria. Afinal ele sempre se recuperava.

— Você não tem como saber nada disso Ty. Talvez seja isso que te aflita tanto assim. Não tem como você saber se te deixar é o que ele realmente quer. Só se você perguntar.

— Nós estamos aqui, mas só quem pode cuidar da sua vida é você. Infelizmente. Porque você é horrível cuidando da própria vida. Deveria dar pro Ryo cuidar - o moreno falou, abrindo o sorriso de escarnio tão comum. Ryo riu e o menor acabou fazendo um bico.

— Você também devia me dar a sua nii-san. Não está cuidando muito bem dela.

— Dar o que? - Chris chegou com Isack a tira colo, os dois suados e sorrindo.

— O seu rabo, loiro metido. – quando Yukio abriu novamente aquele sorriso característico Tibério se sentiu bem em ver o amigo agindo normalmente. Mesmo que esse normalmente envolvesse xingamentos a Chris.

— Olha aqui seu... - o loiro estreitou os olhos azuis para o moreno que tomou mais um gole com a cara mais cínica de todas. Isack revirou os olhos e segurou o braço do namorado enquanto Tibério e Ryo riam da situação.

— Enjoei desse drink e de ficar parado - o de olhos verdes tomou o resto do líquido azul de uma só vez e ofereceu uma mão a Tibério. – Vamos dançar.

Levantou-se e segurando a mão do amigo entraram na confusão da pista de dança. O outro lhe segurou a cintura firmemente, aproximando os corpos para se encaixarem no ritmo da musica. Devagar ele se inclinou e começou a falar-lhe próximo ao ouvido – senão não seria escutado.

— Acho que vocês deveriam conversar, botar as coisas em pratos limpos. Faz tanto tempo Ty, você o ama tanto. E eu sei que ele te ama, você sabe também. A questão que fica é? É suficiente? Suficiente para ele não te deixar e não te magoar mais? Você sente que é o suficiente e que não são só migalhas?

Ficaram em silencio, apenas se movendo, sentindo o cheiro cítrico que o outro desprendia e os olhares de inveja que lançavam a ele. Tibério acabou rindo e encostando a cabeça no ombro do maior. Quando fora que sua vida virara aquela confusão emocional tola? Não sabia bem. Mas se sentia feliz de ter amigos o apoiando. Como se lendo seus pensamentos ouviu a voz de Ryo dizer um baixo:

— Se ele lhe deixar, eu estou aqui.

  
  



	2. Açucena

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Açucena é uma flor que mostra a tristeza e a angustia de não ter a pessoa amada.

— Sinta-se em casa – o loiro disse ao abrir a porta do quarto que estava destinado a ele.

Era um quarto de tamanho razoável, bonito e bem decorado, com uma cama de casal no centro, e cheiro de incenso. Tudo ali era tão a cara de Indra e de Ravi que o moreno até cogitou se sentir em casa. Gostava do casal de amigos, e principalmente gostava do melhor amigo. Largou a bolsa num impulso sobre a cama e se virou para o virginiano.

— Obrigado. De verdade. Acho que eu não saberia bem o que fazer sem você. – suas raras demonstrações de carinho, afeição ou gratidão sempre fazia as pessoas constrangidas – inclusive Yukio – mas não a Indra. O indiano apenas sorriu e passou a mão de dedos longos sobre sua cabeça, num carinho infantil.

— Tudo bem moleque. Eu estou aqui se precisar. – e deu aquele sorriso pequeno e bonito, que provavelmente todos que tiveram o prazer de ver amavam. – Agora arrume suas coisas que eu vou fazer o jantar. Ravi deve estar chegando.

Quando ele saiu e fechou a porta atrás de si o moreno se permitiu suspirar, e começar a colocar as roupas que tinha trago nas gavetas de uma pequena e bonita cômoda de madeira. A expressão “meu mundo caiu” nunca tinha feito muito sentido para ele. Já tinha mais de vinte de anos e tinha passado por algumas coisas na vida, mas e nunca sentira que seu mundo tinha caído.

Seu mundo estava sempre em movimento, e a cada nova volta que dava havia uma nova desgraça espreitando. Basicamente ele nunca teve estabilidade o suficiente para que o mundo caísse, e isso por um lado era ate bom, nunca tinha sentido o pleno desespero da surpresa e do não saber o que fazer. Você não pode perder algo que nunca teve, não era o que diziam? Quem diria que ter uma vida estável seria um problema.

E bom, não era, não ate Jonathan vir com aquela historia de "acho que nós devemos terminar". Dizer que ele esperava aquilo ou desconfiava teria sido uma mentira, não estava nada preparado, e esse provavelmente foi a pior parte. Mas ironicamente não poderia dizer que fora uma surpresa. Conhecia e confiava em Jonathan, e no amor que eles compartilham há quase sete anos. Tempo demais, confiança demais, dera demais de si.

Desde sua adolescência, seu primeiro namorado, seu primeiro homem, títulos que ele esperava que fossem únicos e eternos. Nunca haveria alguém como o inglês, nunca haveria alguém depois dele... Aqueles eram pensamentos românticos e infantis, coisas que ele achava que nunca fora, mas a idade, os anos passados, ás vezes pesavam de uma maneira que ele achava estranha. Ainda era tão jovem, então tinha de haver outra pessoa, porque aparentemente ele não era único nem o suficiente para quem ele achava que era.

De certa forma sabia que o loiro estava sofrendo, mesmo que quisesse fingir que não, como viera fazendo nos meses antes da frase fatídica. Quase que podia ver e sentir uma tristeza no namorado. Os olhos que derramavam lagrimas, e os lábios que proferiam desculpas, só queria que ele lhe esquecesse de tudo e partisse para que ou de se ficar em paz com sua dor. Pedir desculpas e derramar lagrimas não iam adiantar se ele estava partindo, só tornava tudo mais doloroso para ambos.

Não era pedir demais. Não era pedir demais que aquilo tivesse sido dito com um sorriso. Não era. Só queria... Que nada daquilo fosse verdade. Ficar bem. Só queria não perder a forma com que os olhos muito verdes do loiro lhe olhavam com ternura. Não queria perder quando ele lhe fazia cócegas no pescoço com o nariz fino e gelado. O toque das mãos em sua pele. Não queria perder a forma com que os lábios dele diziam "eu te amo". Quase que ainda podia sentir todas aquelas coisas. Não queria perdê-lo, por mais que já tivesse o feito. Então como numa música antiga, o seu mundo caiu.

E para ser sincero não sabia o que fazer dali em diante. Vender o apartamento, separar as coisas, quem ficava com o gato e quem ficava com as plantas. Tinha o amado tanto para terminar daquela forma. Aquilo doía de uma forma completamente nova, e ao mesmo tempo desejava felicidade para Jonathan. Porque não aguentava vê-lo infeliz, porque não aguentava que os dois estivessem infelizes. Bastava um. Bastava ele. Adorava o sorriso que o outro tinha, meio de canto, meio irônico, um que ele podia desenhar perfeitamente em sua mente de tantas vezes que havia visto. De tantas vezes que ele fora o motivo.

Riu um pouco, colocando mais uma peça de roupa na gaveta. Porque era tão idiota? Era por aquele motivo que por tanto tempo fugira de contanto humano e confraternizações. Não conseguia esquecer, e ele já tinha ido embora.

Será que era muito egoísmo querer que algo durasse paras sempre? Que alguém lhe amasse e ficasse com ele? Não queria prender ninguém, e talvez por isso não tenha feito nenhuma cena em frente ao ex, não tenha derramado nenhuma lágrima enquanto arrumava suas malas e ligava para o amigo perguntando se ele conhecia algum corretor de imóveis bom para ficar responsável pela venda do seu apartamento. Do apartamento que tinha sido comprado pelos dois, e no qual eles haviam chamado de casa.

Talvez seu amor não tenha sido o suficiente, talvez houvesse algum outro motivo que não conseguia compreender. Nada nas fotos felizes dos dois indicava o término. Nada além daquela tristeza rondando Jonathan. Aquela inquietação que crescia no moreno diante disso. Bom, mas agora tudo aquilo seriam apenas memórias. Felizes, obviamente, foram bons anos, tinha crescido muito como pessoa e o ingles lhe ensinara varias coisas que nunca teria imaginado antes. Outro suspiro, as roupas estavam guardadas. Lá fora escurecia.

Ele ia ficar bem. Ele sempre ficava bem.

No momento o melhor a fazer era ir ajudar a Indra, podia ficara ali apenas por poucos dias – esperava – mas não seria um encosto. Sabia que o melhor amigo – aquela amizade estranha que tinham criado em meio a ofensas um ao outro – não se incomodava com sua presença – talvez até gostasse – mas também sabia que o mesmo não se enquadrava totalmente a Ravi. O que ele achava engraçado em certa parte.

Não tinha como ser uma ameaça ao namorado do amigo. Aquilo era quase tolo e risível. O outro era lindo, com os longos cabelos pintados na cor de lavanda, os olhos verdes, a pele branca, as tatuagens – que foram uma surpresa para Yukio – e acima de tudo a personalidade amável, e os anos de companheirismo dele. Indra nunca trocaria aquilo pelo moreno – e nem ele se achava o suficiente para tal. Não tinha como competir com o relacionamento daqueles dois. Então sempre dava um risinho e balançava a cabeça.

O loiro estava de costas para a porta da cozinha, os cabelos muito longos e claros presos no que parecia um ninho no alto da cabeça. Riu daquilo e o som chamou a atenção do mais velho que se virou para ele, sorrindo, os olhos azuis brilhando de satisfação.

— Já arrumou suas coisas?

— Sim senhor. – e bateu uma leve continência, chegando mais próximo e observando o que o outro fazia – Quer ajuda ai?

— Vá fazer a sobremesa – fez uma pequena careta para a ordem (parecia tarefa que criança fazia, em sua opinião sem relevância), mas começou a mexer na geladeira e armários procurando algo. Optou por uma salada de frutas, que sabia que Ravi gostava e começou a cortar os ingredientes enquanto Indra falava sobre um cliente engraçado que ele atendera na loja naquele dia.

Acabou sorrindo para si mesmo.

É, provavelmente ia ficar bem.


	3. Azaleia Vermelha

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Azaleia Vermelha significa que você ama a pessoa há muito tempo.

Nico era um observador. Um admirador. De cores, de formas, tons, objetos, pessoas e vidas. Observadores não participavam da história que está sendo escrita, e admiradores a acha bonita. De certa forma se mantinha a margem, e era participante, e principalmente, notava.

Ele tinha olhos muito bonitos e como um admirador/observador essa foi uma das coisas que mais chamou lhe a atenção. Claro que havia uma gama de outras características que fizeram seus olhos adorarem a imagem do outro, mas havia algo naquele tom de verde dos olhos do mais velho que lhe chamou muito a atenção. Verde esmeralda, sem nenhuma outra cor para macular.

Verde era a cor favorita de Nico desde a infância, dos mais variados tons, as mais variadas coisas e objetos, ate de comida verde ele gostava – o que era muito incomum para sua idade. Tudo que envolvia essa cor o italiano adorava. Não sabia de onde vinha esse amor, mas ele existia de uma forma um pouco estranha para a maioria das pessoas.

E com os olhos de Ryo não foi diferente. Era um tom tão bonito, naquele rosto bonito e anguloso, lhe encantava. Ryo sempre fora uma das crianças mais bonitas da escola, mesmo que a delicadeza e timidez fosse um fator que fazia com que o olhasse com certa raiva e ódio. Nunca tinha gostado de fraqueza, e tinha aguentado muita coisa calado em nome da sua sobrevivência, e isso lhe irritava. Sua vulnerabilidade lhe irritava, e a do mais velho também. O fato dele se esconder atrás do irmão mais velho, o fato do italiano se deixar ser usado. A fraqueza dos dois o enojava profundamente. Odiava a si mesmo e aquele menino tão delicado e fraco quanto ele.

Então, anos depois, ver Ryo tão forte fez com que o encantamento pelo verde voltasse, sem estar ofuscado pelo ódio, só a pura adoração pela cor e pela força do outro. Havia certa estranheza nos olhos dele daquela vez, uma espécie de mistério que lhe fez com que quisesse desvendar, se mover, mais do que observar. Mas bem sabia que aquele não era o seu papel na trama, que o mais velho não seria seu, que ele já era apaixonado por outro e então nada podia fazer além de observar. E isso ele fazia muito bem.

Ao ponto de notar a paixão de Ryo por outro. Observou ao longo dos anos as mudanças e os detalhes, novos trejeitos e gostos. Que na verdade ele era muito mais forte do que parecia. Que o sorriso parecia mudar completamente um ambiente. No fato de que ele acreditava no melhor das pessoas. Até poder se dizer um conhecedor do Amamiya. Um que via por trás do mistério dos olhos verdes. Quiçá poderia dizer que eram colegas. Mas nunca poderia dizer que eram amigos. Ou mais do que meros conhecidos. O sentimento era mais unilateral que uma rua de mão única, e Nico sempre fora obediente no trânsito.

Isso não o incomodava muito. As primeiras paixões juvenis foram feitas para darem errado. Feitas para ficarem na imaginação. O amor mais bonito é aquele que nunca foi usado. Então seguia sua vida, sem grandes arrependimentos, tendo suas experiências e sempre voltando a admirar a forma com que o sorriso dele era belo mesmo em meio a um sofrimento. Será que se estivesse tão apaixonado assim, por tantos anos, seria capaz de sorrir para Ryo com outro como ele conseguia sorrir para Tibério e William? Ah, como as pessoas não enxergavam aquilo? Porque elas não observavam, elas não viam, elas não sabiam de nada. Só Nico. E ele sentia como se aquilo fosse o segredo deles, mesmo que não tivesse sido compartilhado.

Naquelas confraternizações se final de ano o mais novo ia pegar uma taça de champanhe e observar seu colegas cavaleiros, agir no seu papel. Ia ver como o verde de Ryo orbitava pelo castanho avermelhado de Tibério. Ia conversar com os amigos, competir contra Isack sobre que bebia mais - deixando Chris sempre muito puto - e talvez dançar com Marcel se ele não estivesse com outro amante naquele final de ano. E assim seu ano passaria, belíssimo, e ele teria adorado o ano.

Gostava de ver Yukio e Jonathan juntos, era bonito como eles sempre iam parecer num meio termo entre não querer estar naquele lugar e estarem se divertindo – e sendo sincero eles eram seu casal favorito porque eram engraçados de observar. Gostava de ver Indra e Ravi, porque eles simplesmente se encaixavam. James normalmente ia ficar mais calmo num canto conversando com Indra. Isack e Chrisiam sempre para a pista de dança, e era divertido ver o que eles consideravam dança. Gostava ate de ver William com Tibério.

Só que naquele ano estava tudo uma bagunça. James parecia não estar afim de ficar com o irmão, Jonathan e conversava com William. Yukio era outro que parecia nem um pouco a vontade com Jonathan - com sentido, claro - e se mantinha perto de Indra, os dois conversando próximos e rindo, como normalmente faziam. De incomum tinha Ravi conversando com Marcel, e Isack... Dançando com Joaquim. Não parecia bem uma dança. Mas ia relevar. Depois Jonathan sumiu para uma das varandas, provavelmente para não deixar um clima ruim no salão de festa.

E Ryo dançava com Tibério. Não era tão estranho assim, eles eram bem amigos. Muito amigos. Franziu o cenho para sua taça borbulhante de champanhe. Aquilo doía um pouco. De alguma forma ver aquilo doía um pouco. Porque ele tornava público o segredo que Nico havia descoberto nos olhos misteriosos? Balançou a cabeça. Não tinha mais idade para aquilo. Então pediu outra dose. Ela veio acompanhada de um Marcel sorridente e desacompanhado, que era tão mau sinal quanto ele acompanhado.

— E ai baby? – revirou os olhos e virou a taça. Péssimo amigo, com uma péssima cantada, ele merecia. Mas acabou rindo pro loiro que fazia biquinho de falsa irritação para ele.

— Depois que teu macho te largou tu me procura né? – respondeu, também fingindo irritação, o que trouxe um brilho de felicidade aos olhos do outro, antes dele jogar os braços ao redor do seu pescoço.

— Não fique com ciúmes querido, você sabe que você é único para mim. – o sotaque francês vinha carregado de falsa luxuria e isso fez com que lançasse sua cabeça para trás e risse.

— A única coisa que é única para você Marcel é o cabeleireiro. – o loiro riu alto antes de responder.

— Mon Dieu, você é mesmo meu melhor amigo. Olha como você me conhece bem. – e com os dedos de unhas longas puxou seu rosto para perto. – E eu sou seu melhor amigo, então não fique triste. Vamos beber pessoal! – gritou, já começando a lhe puxar para o bar, chamando a atenção de algumas pessoas que pareciam bem dispostas a obedecê-lo.

Riu daquilo. Sim. Ia beber que era o melhor que fazia.


	4. Dália Amarela

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dália Amarela significa união recíproca.

Saber e entender são coisas muito diferentes, mesmo que o senso comum não entenda isso. O dicionário diz que saber é um verbo transitivo direto, transitivo indireto e intransitivo com significado de conhecer, ser ou estar informado. Já entender era outro verbo, transitivo direto, que significava perceber ou reter pela inteligência; compreender, captar.

Ravi sabia que era idiotice dizer que tinha – e sempre tivera – certo ciúmes do melhor amigo do namorado, mas essa era a realidade. Não era algo bonito de se sentir, nem ver a forma com que os dois se trataram, sempre se trataram – pelo menos ao seu ver – mas que foi infinitamente intensificada depois do termino de Yukio com Jonathan. Se antes era difícil encontrar Indra sem o moreno a tira colo, agora a coisa era quase impossível.

Naqueles primeiros dias após o termino o loiro teve o disparate de convidar o japonês para ficar na casa deles enquanto o ex casal ajeitava os parâmetros legais da venda do antigo apartamento dele. Isso começou a fazer com que sentia um intruso na própria casa. Mesmo que tivesse certo ciúmes a presença do moreno nem sempre era incômoda, afinal, há quantos anos ele e seu namorado eram amigos? Muitos. Se acostumara com o seu humor, gostos e manias, sabia conversar com ele. Mas agora sempre que chegava em casa os dois estavam na cozinha, às vezes rindo, cozinhando o jantar. Vendo TV na sala, juntos no sofá, tomando chá na varanda, jogando xadrez na mesa de jantar e todos os programas que antes Ravi sentia que eram só dele e do namorado. Não deixando brecha para que entrasse.

Tudo bem, Yukio era amigo do seu namorado desde que ele começara a namorar com Jonathan, e como eles eram todos amigos de James e do irmão o grupo de amigos acabou adotando o mais novo – e logo depois adotando o irmão do japonês, bem como o resto dos seus amigos - então já deveria ter aprendido a impor sua presença no meio dos dois para não se sentir assim. Mas e ele não sabia fazer isso. Namorava com o loiro desde a adolescência e nunca sentiu como se ficasse com o que sobrasse do tempo do loiro, por mais que a sensação estivesse dando suas caras nos últimos tempos.

E o pior é que não conseguia odiar Yukio. Nunca conseguira. Não com aqueles olhos de choro que já encontra nele. Não com o cabelo que parecia um ninho de pássaros, o que lhe divertia. Não imaginando o quanto deveria doer nele tudo aquilo. Não vendo os lábios vermelhos se mexendo para conversar com ele. Não quando se lembrava de que já sabia do amor de Indra por ele há anos, e que mesmo assim ainda estavam juntos. E sabia que era porque o loiro lhe amava demais para lhe deixar, mesmo que também amasse ao outro. Não era ilusão sua, ou não queria acreditar que fosse, todos aqueles anos, e o fato de que nem por um momento ele tinha dado a entender que iam se separar, nem conversado sobre isso.

Mas via, era impossível não ver como o amor que ele tinha por Yukio crescia ao longo dos anos. O carinho, os olhares, a felicidade que eles tinham de estar juntos. Ele mesmo amava Yukio a sua forma, e se sentia quase que duplamente traído em ver o namorado apoiando o mais novo, e os dois lhe deixando de lado. Vez ou outra se perguntava se Jonathan não tinha ciúmes daquilo também, mas também sabia que o geminiano não amava como Indra amava. Ninguém amava como ele. Seu namorado, por debaixo da aparência, era uma pessoa doce e amável, e que amava, amava muito, mas do que a sociedade poderia entender. Mas do que Ravi entendia às vezes.

Aquele dia não foi tão diferente assim dos outros. Atendeu as pessoas no hospital, chegou cansado e o loiro já estava em casa, sentado no sofá, olhando a TV sem realmente ver. Largou-se sobre ele e ficaram os dois, em silêncio, com seus longos cabelos sendo acariciados pelas mãos do outro. O carinho era tão gostoso que cogitou a ideia de dormir um pouco ali, antes do jantar ser servido, pensando que não seria ruim comer a comida do moreno depois de um dia cansativo.

—Onde o Yukio está?

— No banho. Ele fez alguma comida japonesa de nome estranho que acho que você vai gostar querido. – sorriu para aquilo, sentindo o gosto em falsa antecipação – Ele também recebeu uma ligação do Jonathan, acho que o apartamento foi vendido. – Ficou novamente em silêncio, sabendo que aquilo doía no outro, o fato da presença, que já se fazia há alguns meses, partir.

Pra ser sincero doía um pouco nele também, os ciúmes muitas vezes não eram nada em comparação a presença de Yukio quando a atenção de Indra se voltava pros dois e para seus diálogos sobre comidas típicas, tradições de cada país e sobre o próprio virginiano. Quando o próprio Yukio lhe dava atenção em vez de dá-la para o melhor amigo. 

— Entendo - respondeu com voz arrastada no momento em que o moreno saiu do quarto destinado a ele.

Epifania tem por definição uma súbita sensação de entendimento ou compreensão da essência de algo. Compreensão e conhecimento, entender, não um simples saber. 

— O que há de errado com você? - se levantou, indo em direção ao outro, aquele olhos inchados tão incomuns naquele rosto, que lhe despertavam um senso de... Proteção, que nunca tinha tido com nada nem ninguém - fora seu irmão mais novo. A epifania se espalhando, fazendo com que todas as peças se juntassem e formassem um quadro que lhe assustava, lhe surpreendia, e que lhe impressionava pela beleza.

— Nada, eu... - o tom rouco, o rosto bonito e jovial triste, só sabia que aquilo não era natural, e não ia deixar por nada.

Não ia deixar que ele se afastasse, procurasse consolo no loiro e o deixasse de lado. E ele entendeu isso, e quase se jogando em seu peito, começou a chorar baixinho. Mais sentiu do que viu Indra saindo do sofá e indo abraçar os dois enquanto ouvia uns engastados.

— O gato morreu, o maldito do gato morreu, eu criei aquele gato por mais de cinco anos e Jonathan matou o gato. Nem isso ele podia deixar para mim. – então abraçou o moreno mais forte contra seu peito, sentindo como o corpo menor se encaixava no seu, como o rosto dele ficava na curva do seu pescoço, e o cheiro de canela, de banho recém-tomado.

Todas sensações que já havia experimento antes, em abraços de aniversário de um deles e festas de fim de ano. A sensação agradável que aquilo sempre lhe passara, mas que ele insistia tanto em deixar de lado e ignorar. Então realmente entendeu. Levantou o rosto bonito do outro em sua direção. Adorava o tom de pele dele, tão diferente do seu e do de Indra, o tom escuro dos olhos e do cabelo. Tão bonito como ele parecia estar fazendo biquinho de tristeza e parecia tão mais jovem - mesmo que realmente fosse mais jovem. Passara o adorar de tanto observá-lo, procurando nele o que o namorado via, procurando nele indícios de que ele queria tomar o que era seu. E nunca encontrara, só encontrara beleza.

— Nós estamos aqui tudo bem? Nós estamos aqui por você. Vai ficar tudo bem.

Levantou seus olhos para os azuis de Indra que entendeu seu olhar como sempre entendia durante aqueles mais de dez anos juntos. Um acordo entre eles, que não importava se Yukio entendia ou não. Ele pareceu surpreso momentaneamente, mas sorriu disse.

— Nós vamos cuidar de você.


	5. Gladíolo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gladíolo são flores brilhantes que significam encontro.

Você não teve ressaca há vários anos, não importa o quanto bebe e quais são as combinações, desde que Marcel e Yukio resolvem usar o álcool na sua adolescência. Naquela época como ressaca que teve com aqueles dois eram tão horríveis que sua teoria é que chegaria ao ponto de criar uma alta resistência a bebidas alcoólicas e como consequências dela - isso não seria contar com cirrose ou algo assim. Então, quando você acorda depois da festa de fim de ano que William oferece a cada ano, apenas sente a boca seca e um peso sobre o peito.

Nada de dor de cabeça, nenhum gosto suspeito na boca - apenas ou muito gosto de bebida e outros já conhecidos, nenhuma falta de lembranças. Apenas abra os olhos, piscando como pálpebras, e comece a se situar depois da noite passada. Sobre seu peito estava exatamente quem sabia, mas quem realmente não esperava. Sem ressaca significa que se lembra de cada coisa que aconteceu na noite anterior, ou que não significa que estava no seu estado perfeito de mentalidade quando o fez. Muitas coisas eram inconcebíveis para o seu eu, e sempre senti um pouco libertador quando acordado, sabia o que tinha feito, mas nem sempre acreditava no que tinha feito.

Como naquela manhã quando acordar com Nico localizado sobre si.

Nunca tinha reparado muito bem nele para ser sincero, talvez por estar sempre no segundo plano, ou calado e deixado, apenas observando. Com a cabeça deitada no seu peito, é possível ver os cabelos longos nas pálpebras cerradas que escondem os olhos verdes claríssimos. A pele era num tom moreno e saudável, e os cabelos quase cor de mel. A respiração saia lentamente da boca introduzindo lábios levemente inchados, e deu um pequeno sorriso ao registrar como aqueles lábios estavam atingidos nesse ponto. Também se gravou como aquele pescoço tinha ficado marcado, e o resto da pele amorenada.

Não era algo que esperava, mas até que não havia sido tão ruim passar a noite com outro. Nada ruim na verdade. A surpresa maior provavelmente é encontrar no mesmo lugar sempre que descobrir quando conhecer uma nova pessoa que julgou conhecer. Em poucos momentos ou outro já começou a mover-se lentamente, abrindo os olhos devagar, parecendo se situar e não gostar de nada da situação.

Os olhos verdes se abriram, e pareceram um pouco assustados, ou se mostraram quando ele se afastou abruptamente quase caindo da cama. Você já ouviu várias frases na manhã seguinte, incluindo um proferido pelo mais novo, então não esperava que o logotipo estivesse dizendo algo assim:

\- Que porra eu fiz? - descrição definida de tom de voz e um pedaço de arrependimento.

\- Você não se lembra? - como vozes de dois estavam roucas pelo uso excessivo na noite passada, e seu ver não era necessário explicar nada ao novo. Ele parecia ter um estado de bem-estar, saber ou querer, mesmo que levemente bêbado. Então não pode dizer o que espera essa reação.

\- Na verdade eu me sinto, sim, o que não faz com que eu não pense "que porra é que eu estou dormindo com o Ryo?" Caralho. Eu não devo ter feito isso. Eu realmente não desviarei feito isso - e enquanto falava se levantava pegando uma blusa maior pelo quarto e colocando, mas antes não era uma marca roxa no quadril do outro e se perguntado por quem não tinha sido controlado com Nico.

Não costuma ser assim, usar uma força que tinha para marcar alguém. Ele achou uma cueca no momento em que terminou seu discurso estranho e ficou muito mais fácil prestar atenção no que ele falava.

\- Ah, isso é muito gentil da sua parte. Eu não tenho nenhum horário de verão que usa camisinha se não se lembra. - como bochechas coradas pela bebida tinham sido um encanto na noite anterior, assim como eram como coradas por vértice e pressione naquele momento.

\- Não é sobre isso que eu estava falando seu lerdo. - pense uma sobrancelha. Já foi chamado de muita coisa, mas não foi lido. De outras coisas, normalmente crianças, mas definitivamente não de ler.

Nico já estava vestido, mesmo que estivesse com a sua blusa e não a dele, mas não comentei, os cabelos uma revolta de fios e o rosto acumulado, e voltando a atenção momentaneamente reviram os olhos e disseram.

\- Estou indo, até mais - e saiu da porta, deixando sem entender nada.

* * *

  
\- O que foi esse roxo enorme no seu pescoço?

\- O que são sempre os roxos enormes no pescoço do Ryo? - uma pergunta claramente retórica e Tibério deu uma risadinha para Yukio.

\- Mas esse é o ai de uma semana toda, para começar a achar que não foi uma transação, que tente tirar uma alma dele por ai. - todos tiraram a teoria de Tibério enquanto pagavam a conta.

Yukio criou uma sobrancelha de forma sugestiva e divertida, fazendo Ryo revirar os olhos, mas por dentro de estar feliz pelo irmão estar agindo como sempre.

\- Isso é inveja seu Tibério de não ter um chupão desse mesmo ter namorado.

\- Claro que é Yukio! E o que mais seria? Ai ai - todos riram novamente, já se levantaram e se despediram. Realmente, e o que mais seria? Ciúmes? Dele? Obviamente não era nada.

Tibério se despediu sorrindo e dando um abraço gentil, como sempre dava, finalmente eram os melhores amigos. Retribuído na mesma medida, sorrindo apenas por um fórum. Era uma coisa que aprendia ao longo dos anos, e sofria ou não, estava acostumado a sorrir como se fosse o melhor dos dias da vida.

Entre no prédio do seu apartamento, depois de algumas quadras do barzinho onde estavam, andando devagar e pensando no que fazer para o jantar. Acabou de ter que refazer seus planos quando encontrou um moreno em frente à porta pronta para bater.

— O que veio fazer aqui? - mas soube o que Nico fora fazer ali assim que ele se virou com uma sacola em mãos.

— Vim devolver sua blusa. - aquiesceu enquanto abria a porta e dizia um baixo "entre", que sabia que não seria obedecido, então ficaram os dois no umbral da porta com um leve constrangimento entre eles.

– Desculpa a demora em vir devolver, eu não sabia onde você morava, tive que perguntar ao seu irmão. – levantou uma sobrancelha para aquilo, afinal era só uma camisa e ele não precisava ter confirmado com Yukio o fato de ter dormido com o italiano.

O irmão tinha uma espécie de sensor para os seus companheiros – ocasionais ou não – mas por sorte era educado demais e se mantinha discreto. Não gostava de espalhar com quem mantinha relações, nem nada do tipo, e isso caísse no conhecimento dos seus amigos, seria um inferno.

\- Fique pra jantar. - não for um pedido, não aceitável outra recusa e Nico parecer uma sobrancelha parecendo pronto para fazer um comentário irritado. - Vou devolver sua blusa que está ... Em algum lugar. - complete rapidamente e sorrindo. Sabia muito bem onde estava a blusa que fizera com que todo seu guarda roupa cheirasse ao outro, mesmo depois de lavar.

O moreno fez um bico a seu ver adorável e colocou uma mão no quadril, fazendo com que notasse uma roupa que ele vestia. Um jeans aberto e uma blusa de mangas longas, frouxa, que fez morder os lábios. Ele entrou e acompanhou uma cozinha não parecendo muito feliz.

\- Gosto de exposição blusa, é isso.

Sorriu para aquilo.

\- Eu não esperava que fosse mais do que isso.


	6. Camélia

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Camélia é um arbusto sempre verde, inclusive no inverno, que significa fidelidade.

— James vai se mudar pro nosso prédio, acredita? Parece que o prédio dele vai ser demolido, eu avisei que tinha um apartamento vago aqui e ontem ele me ligou dizendo que já tinha assinado o contrato de locação. Isso não é ótimo? – observou o rosto do seu namorado, que não havia mudado muito ao longo dos anos. Estava mais velho, claro, o rosto mais maduro, menos infantil, um pouco mais alto. Mas seus olhos ainda eram janelas abertas e não importava o que a bica dizia, eram os olhos que diziam a verdade.

— Que bom amor. – não estava nada bem, o castanho avermelhado dos orbes confirmava, mas sorriu, também fingindo que acreditava como o outro fingir gostar da noticia. — Ele vai ficar em qual andar?

— No de cima.

— Ah, ótimo. Você coloca a mesa pra mim? Eu vou comprar suco. Temos que fazer as compras nessa semana viu? Não tem nada nessa casa. - e ainda reclamando Tibério saiu porta afora. Sorriu levemente por namorado enquanto colocava os pratos na mesa, a madeira da mesma era marcada de tampos de garrafas e fundos de copos. Tinha ela desde que resolveram morar juntos, há cinco anos, quando os dois não eram mais do que adolescentes.

Quando William saiu do hospital, após o acidente de carro que fizera com que ficasse mais de seis meses internado se sentiu perdido. Ele tinha perdido todo um ano escolar, ficando atrasado enquanto os amigos se formavam, tendo que fazer fisioterapia e com o coração quebrado por ter perdido o pai.

Tudo era tão diferente.

Na classe que francês para a qual ele foi transferido tinha aquele poço de energia e carinho e acabara se apaixonando por ele. Como não se encantar com Tibério? Tinha a impressão que mesmo que tivesse se formado na data correta ainda teria se encantado ao conhecer Tibério, ainda teria encontrado ele. Era impossível não fazê-lo, e ele tinha feito como qualquer outra pessoa.

Então eram felizes desde então, aprendendo coisas juntos, compartilhando momentos e passando por aqueles anos. Era bom. Muito bom. Sorriu ao ouvir a porta ser aberta e o mais novo entrar reclamando de que não tinha suco de uva. Como assim não tinha suco de uva?, ele quase gritava como se aquele fosse o maior disparate de todos. Então riu e esqueceu o olhar triste que ele lhe dera. Tudo ia ficar bem enquanto estivessem juntos.

* * *

James estava rindo do filme que os dois estavam assistindo quando ouviu a porta ser aberta. Pelo horário Tibério já devia ter chegado há muito tempo, e já estava ficando preocupado com o namorado quando o melhor amigo apareceu para os dois verem um filme. Foi até bom que lhe distraiu, mas agora, quase três horas apos o horário normal, e um moreno que entrou na sala, não cumprimentou ninguém e foi direto pro quarto foi muito estranho.

—O que deu nele? – perguntou a si mesmo, realmente preocupado com aquele comportamento.

— Ele só deve estar cansado Will. – concordou com o loiro e voltou os olhos para o filme que já estava no final. Fora uma bênção ter o melhor amigo morando no mesmo prédio, sempre tinha companhia, com quem conversar e sair. Principalmente naqueles dias em que o namorado vinha agindo tão distante e estranho.

Não entendia nada do que estava acontecendo.

  
Nem viu o final do filme pensando no outro, mas notou quando a TV foi desligada e James se levantou. Imitou o amigo e foi abrir a porta para ele, os dois em silêncio. Quando já ia fechar a porta o inglês começou a falar parecendo hesitar.

— Eu vou estar ocupado essa semana, vou ajudar o Jonathan com a mudança. Você deveria... Se ajeitar com o Tibério sabe? - levantou uma sobrancelha.

— O que tem de errado comigo e o Ty? - o loiro levantou uma sobrancelha, lhe olhando descrente e riu.

— Só você mesmo Will. Se cuide. Quando as coisas se ajeitarem eu passo aqui. - e se foi corredor adentro rumo ao elevador. Entrou na casa, balançando a cabeça sem entender nada.

Tudo estava bem com Tibério. Tirando o fato de que ele saia mais com os amigos agora, estava meio distante e não se tocavam direito há dias - todas coisas que não tinha o costume de fazer.

Entrou no quarto, que já tinha as luzes desligadas, e ligou apenas o abajur ao lado da cama. O moreno estava deitado, todo encolhido no canto dele da cama.

— Ele nem jantou - falou pra si mesmo. Eles sempre jantavam juntos quando os dois chegavam da faculdade. Começou a se trocar e se arrumar para ir pra cama, ainda pensando nas palavras do melhor amigo e no comportamento do seu menino.

Depois de devidamente pronto se deitou na cama, se aproximando do moreno e o abraçando pela cintura, suspirando na nuca dele. Lentamente, não querendo acordá-lo começou a acariciar os braços finos, mas fortes.

— O que é que está acontecendo, meu amor? Porque você esta agindo assim hein? Eu sinto tanto a sua falta. - e soltando outro suspiro deu um beijo na cabeça do mais novo. Esperava sinceramente que algum dia tudo voltasse ao normal, porque não gostava nem um pouco das coisas do jeito como estavam.


End file.
